


[Podfic] Area of Expertise

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John, how great would they be together? If only one of them wasn't addicted to pussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Area of Expertise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Area of Expertise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203843) by [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer). 



 

  
Length: 25:46  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/55fal1sas6lvugp/Area+of+Expertise.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/area-of-expertise) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [You Are A Knife](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7jM_XR35U0) -Veto


End file.
